


Dear Birthday Boy

by accidentseason



Series: Open Letters to Colin Firth [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: An Open Letter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentseason/pseuds/accidentseason
Summary: The first installment of my open letters to Colin Firth





	Dear Birthday Boy

Dear Colin Firth,

First of all, happy birthday. I hope your day is as lovely as your smile and as kind to you as you seem to be to everyone you meet. You’re truly a wonderful man and I hope I grow to be half as great of a person as you are.

Second, thank you. You’re an inspiration and even indirectly, you’ve helped me a lot. You’ve spoken in multiple interviews about how school was never something you were interested in and that you “would rather be flipping burgers dreaming of being an actor than stuck behind a desk” and I don’t think I’ve ever felt more like I should be striving for my dream rather than trying to please everyone around me. You’ve inspired me to try harder with my art instead of letting it fall to pieces as a wasted talent. Thank you so much. I could never thank you enough and I hope one day I can do it in person.

Another thing I’d like to thank you for is A Single Man. It was a hard movie to watch. It took me longer than a week to watch the entire thing because the first 15 minutes of the movie had me sobbing and I couldn’t get past that. I couldn’t watch the hurt that I felt be portrayed on your face so openly without it reopening wounds that never really closed properly. So I thank you for playing a character that helped me find a way to start healing them instead of just slapping a bandaid on and hoping it stopped the bleeding. I’m doing better now and though that’s because I decided to stop wallowing, it was you that gave me the push.

I have so much more to say. I’ve been mentally writing this letter for weeks but nothing seems short enough or long enough. Maybe one day, I’ll actually send you a letter or perhaps I’ll be able to thank you in person. For now though, I’ll settle for a post you’ll never see on a website that you probably would not want to be on. I suppose I’ll sign this the way i end all my letters to you.

Again, happy birthday, Colin. I hope it’s a good one.

Sincerely,  
A 19 Year Old American Girl Trying to Find Herself in the South of France

**Author's Note:**

> If you're following me on tumblr or are following the Colin Firth tag then you may have seen this. It is mine. No one's tryna steal my identity as the American Firth fan in the south of France.
> 
> If you're not following me on tumblr, feel free to do so please.
> 
> andmiles-togo.tumblr.com


End file.
